Schindler
Schindler is the second largest elevator as well as the largest escalator manufacturer in the world. It was founded in 1874 by Robert Schindler and Eduard Villiger in Switzerland. Schindler is one of few Western elevator companies operating in Indonesia, under the name PT. Berca Schindler Lifts. It was established in 2000 as a joint venture between Central Cipta Murdaya (CCM) Group and Jardine Matheson. It is difficult to say when Schindler started installing elevators in Indonesia, but the oldest one found so far was from the 1960s. Today, Schindler is popular in Indonesia. They are found in several new buildings like offices, hotels and shopping malls. 1960s This is the oldest Schindler found by far in Indonesia, located in Museum Bank Mandiri, Jakarta. This was believed to be installed in the 1960s. Now, this elevator is no longer work and has been preserved as a museum collection. 1990s Traction elevators Most 1990s Schindler elevators in Indonesia are traction. These elevators are typically faster, look tougher and long lasting (compared to their newer models today), and have fast door operation. They are usually found in offices, hotels and apartments. Hydraulic ones are extremely rare. Fixtures The main fixtures line for 1990s Schindler elevators was the M-Series. These fixtures are very distinctive. The buttons are white alumimum rounded rectangle with a long stripe lamp on the top and lights up red. They can be either touch sensitive and push buttons. Touch sensitive ones are very nice, you simply touch them and they will light up. Push button ones are just micro-click type with a rounded area where you push it. Indicators are mostly digital segments, late model ones have scrolling LEDs. Hall lanterns are triangular plastics which protrudes from the panel and lights up yellow (although late model ones lights up red or green). These elevators also played a very distinctive electronic chimes. 1989 Schindler M-Series call station SantikaBandung.jpg Schindler hall lanterns SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series hall lanterns all lit SantikaBandung.jpg 1469347020964.jpg 1469347022733.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series floor indicator SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series nameplate SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series others SantikaBandung.jpg MSeries CallStation JKT Old.jpg SchindlerRajawali1.jpg|M-Series touch sensitive buttons. You simply press them and they will light up. SchindlerRajawali3.jpg SchindlerRajawali2.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series hall indicator and lanterns for main floor. Notice the lanterns light up green. SchindlerRajawali5.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series hall lanterns for other floors, lights up green and red. SchindlerRajawali4.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series scrolling LED indicator. Miconic 10 Miconic 10 waa Schindler's revolutionary destination dispatch elevator system which was introduced in 1992 as the first of its kind in the world. In this system, you enter your desired floor by using the telephone-style keypad in the elevator lobby. The controller will assign you and elevator and the keypad will display the car you must take to get to your floor. Miconic 10 elevators makes high-rise building more efficient than conventional elevator systems. These elevators were also using M-Series fixtures just like other regular 1990s Schindler elevators. Miconic 10 was discontinued in 2012 and replaced by Schindler PORT. There are only a few 90s Miconic 10 elevators found in Jakarta. IMG_1690.JPG Miconic10 Old-1.jpg Miconic10 Old-2.jpg Miconic10 Old-3.jpg IMG_1691.JPG Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Lifts - Graha Aktiva, Jakarta|1990s Schindler Miconic 10 (video: TG97Elevators) Reupload Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators|1990s Schindler Miconic 10 Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators at Wisma GKBI, Jakarta (5-22)|1995 Schindler Miconic 10 elevators (video: Sumosoftinc) 2000s-current Schindler started making some modern elevators in the 2000s, both machine room less (MRL) and regular traction (MMR). MRL and MMR Schindler made the 300 P and 5400 AP MRL and MMR types, as well as the economical but less common Elegant MRLs. The machine room less types have a small gearless machine that is shaped like a box and installed on the top of the hoistway, eliminating the need of a machine room above the shaft. Schindler 300 P was made from around the early until the mid 2000s, while the 5400 AP was made from around 2008 until 2013. R Schindler Elevators at Ambarrukmo Plaza, Yogyakarta|2006 Schindler 300 P elevators in Yogyakarta. Schindler MRL Elevators at DBS Tower, Jakarta (Car Park)|2012 Schindler 5400 AP MRL in Jakarta. Schindler MRL Scenic Elevator at Bintaro Jaya Xchange, Banten|2013 Schindler 5400 AP (late model) in Tangerang. Schindler MRL Elevator at Ubud Hanging Gardens, Bali|Schindler ElegantMRL (?) with E-Type fixtures. Fixtures *'D-Line:' This was the fixtures line used in 300 P and 5400 AP elevators. The buttons are round glass known as D2 and comes with green or red illuminating halo. Later versions are black anodized alumimum and comes with braille and tactile, they are known as D2 Braille and D8. There is also a stainless steel version called D4. Indicators are LED dot matrix with scrolling arrows, they can be green or red. Also on 5400 APs, the call stations often have E-Type (see below) digital segments indicators. DLine-Sency4.jpg|D-Line hall station with D2 buttons. DLine-Sency3.jpg DLine-Sency1.jpg DLine-PIM3.jpg DLine-BXC2.jpg|D2 buttons with red lamp. DLine-DBS1.jpg|D4 buttons, with digital indicators. DLine-DBS3.jpg|D4 buttons with red lamp. DLine-PIM2.jpg|Green D-Line LED indicator. DLine-Sency2.jpg DLine-DBS2.jpg|Red D-Line LED indicator. DLine-BXC5.jpg|Late version of red D-Line LED indicator. DLine-BXC3.jpg|Two Schindler 5400 AP with red D-Line fixtures. DLine-BXC4.jpg|Another Schindler 5400 AP with red D-Line fixtures. *'M-Line:' Schindler continued producing their classic M-Series fixtures (now known as M-Line). Besides aluminum, the newer version of M-Series buttons also comes in stainless steel. These fixtures are normally combined with D-Line LED indicators. M-Series New.jpg|New M-Series push buttons with D-Line indicator. *'E-Type:' This was a less common fixtures line that was used in Elegant MRL and on occassion, 300 P elevators. These fixtures have square buttons with red illuminations, and LED digital segments indicators. They also played some distinctive chimes. EType-Pullman1.jpg EType-Pullman2.jpg EType-Pullman3.jpg EType-Pullman5.jpg EType-Pullman4.jpg|Schindler ElegantMRL (?) Schindler 7000 This is Schindler's high speed high-rise elevator type. Some are also able to work with Miconic 10 or SchindlerID (a slightly advanced version of Miconic 10 with security features) destination dispatch systems. These elevators often uses M-Line and D-Line fixtures. Schindler 3300 AP This is Schindler's current MRL traction elevator targeted for low buildings but they can go as high as 27 floors! These elevators are different than Schindler's other MRLs. It uses an even smaller and thinner gearless machine and flat steel belts that are pretty much similar to Otis's Gen2. The fixtures are made of glass, and comes in touch sensitive and push buttons. There are loads of 3300 AP elevators scattered in Indonesia as they are very popular for use in small low-rise buildings, especially hotels. Fixtures *'FIGL:' This is a fixtures line that is made of glass, and comes in touch sensitive and push buttons. The touch sensitive buttons are simply illuminating numbers on the glass panel; they stays light up in light blue when not touched and light up red when touched. They look nice, but often a bit difficult to touch them (you need to use your thumb). The push buttons are just a set of several square buttons with braille, tactile, and a little dot lamp in the corner of the button. Indicators are LED digital segments, though unfortunately some of them have suffered burnt out segments despite they are only a few years old. FIGL1.jpg FIGL2.jpg FIGL3.jpg|Touch sensitive FIGL8.jpg IMG_0565.JPG|Push button Schindler 3300 AP Braille COP.JPG Schindler 3300 AP Braille Buttons.JPG *'FIGS:' This is another fixtures line that came out in around 2011. Unlike FIGL, the panel (except the indicator displays) are made of stainless steel. Buttons are square with tactile and illuminating halo. Indicators are using a true LED dot matrix display, which I think it's a lot more better than the FIGL displays. FIGS1.JPG FIGS2.JPG FIGS5.JPG FIGS7.JPG FIGS6.JPG FIGS4.JPG *'FIGS 120:' This is the newest fixtures line for the 3300 AP elevators. It looks just like FIGL but with FIGS LEDs and button beep. A combination of FIGL and FIGS. So far I have found one 3300 AP with FIGS 120. FIGS120-3.jpg FIGS120-2.jpg FIGS120-1.jpg Schindler 3300 AP Elevators With FIGS 120!|New Schindler 3300 AP elevators with FIGS 120. Schindler 5500 The latest type of Schindler traction elevator that comes in both MRL and MMR. These elevators are slightly bigger than 3300 AP and can go as high as 50 floors. Schindler 5500 elevators in Indonesia are mainly found in larger buildings, and rarely comes with a capacity of less than 13 persons or 1000 kilograms. Fixtures *'Linea 100:' Similar to FIGL (see above), but it has a much bolder LED dot matrix, buttons stays illuminate in white when not pressed, and the panel is flushed. Maison1.jpg Maison4.jpg Maison2.jpg Maison3.jpg Maison6.jpg Maison5.jpg *'Linea 300:' Very similar to Linea 100 but features a taller indicator display inside. Linea300-1.jpg|Linea 300 indicator. *'Linea Vetro:' This is a really cool fixtures line with glass panels, touch sensitive fixtures and LCD indicators. They can be white or black. It is pretty much like FIGL. I have only found one Linea Vetro in Indonesia. DSCN5652 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5650 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5653 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5654 (750x1000).jpg DSCN5657 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5656 (1000x750).jpg Awesome Schindler 5500 MRL Elevator in Seminyak Village, Bali|Schindler 5500 MRL with white Linea Vetro in Bali. Schindler PORT PORT is the third destination dispatch of Schindler and it is more advanced than Miconic 10 and SchindlerID. It features a touchscreen outside the elevator. The Schindler PORT normally works on Schindler 7000, but also on Schindler 5500. The first Schindler PORT was installed in 2012 at DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta 1. MGold-5.jpg MGold-1.jpg MGold-2.jpg MGold-3.jpg Modernizations Schindler often modernized older elevators either with their own equipment or even third-party equipment. D-Line and M-Line Schindler also used their D-Line and M-Line fixtures for modernizations. Generic Besides using their own equipment, Schindler also modernized old elevators with third-party/generic components, like Shanghai STEP fixtures and controllers, and Ningbo machines. They are very boring really compared to their modernizations with their own equipment. Category:Current elevator companies